


To See His Name On Your Back

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reference to daddy kink, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: The season hasn't started yet, and even though it hasn't been long since they saw each other, sometimes he just needs some comfort...





	To See His Name On Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY AGAIN... please blame social media and pictures being posted that just make my brain speculate and giggle... I had to get this one out there too.
> 
> I might write more, but am keeping it short for now. If anyone else wants to write more, I'll be so happy to read it!! :)

Matt looked around in his closet.  He knew it was in here somewhere. Maybe the dresser? No…

 

“What are you looking for, Matty?” His girlfriend Sydney asked from the doorway.  Matt sighed, unsure if he should admit to what he was looking for, then again, he knew he didn’t have to lie to her.

 

“I uh… I saw the picture of Sharp wearing his daddy’s hat… and I miss mine so I was looking for the jersey he gave me…” He said with his head down, and his voice drifted off.

 

“Oh! That!” She said with a smile to her voice, which made him look up with a smile too as she came into the room and to him at the closet and grabbed a duffel bag from under a couple of other ones, a smile and a bit of a giggle to her voice.  She unzipped it and amongst the plethora of jersey’s inside, she grabs the exact one he wanted.  He takes it from her gingerly and holds it to his chest, his daddy’s smell wafting to him and he takes a big breath of it. He’s somewhat in awe that she knows about this, and she’s so okay with it. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hide it on you, I just packed up your jersey’s here a couple of weeks ago while cleaning out the closet.  I’ll remember to keep daddy’s out for you next time in case you need it.”

 

Matt blushed.  “Well… I won’t need it soon since I’ll be seeing him almost every day, but thank you so much for understanding.”  He smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

 

“Anytime Matty.  Do you want to put it on and go cuddle on the couch?” Sydney asked.  He nodded joyously and slipped the jersey over his head.  It fit just right, and was the perfect amount of comfort he was looking for.

 

As they laid on the couch, Matt’s head in Sydney’s lap while they watched TV, he hear heard her giggle and looked up to see her phone facing him and you could see his daddy’s last name on his back.  She showed him what she recorded.

 

“Want me to post it to Instagram so your daddy can see you?” He nodded and allowed her to post it.

 

Not 30 seconds later, his phone went off with a text message.

 

**Marns:** wearing my london knights jersey, eh? :D missing your daddy?

 

**Matty:** lots, can’t wait to see you soon, need you around again just as much as when I saw you last

 

**Marns:** I will be, baby, don’t you worry. your daddy misses his boy very much too. love seeing my name on your back though. would you do that for me again when i officially get back? ;)

 

**Matty:** of course daddy! whenever you want, your boy is always honored to wear your name

 

**Marns:** :) good boy, matty, daddy is proud

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to edit the Marner texts with the multitude of emoji's he would probably use, I'd be happy to edit it in with your credit lol. I just didn't want to :).


End file.
